


He'd Been Dreaming About Legs

by missunderstood88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missunderstood88/pseuds/missunderstood88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya comes home from University and Gendry suddenly finds himself in a pickle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'd Been Dreaming About Legs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my official foray into the world of A Song of Ice and Fire fan fiction.I hope you all enjoy it!

When Gendry Waters turned up at the Stark Household one hot, summer afternoon, he had been desperately hoping that Jon Snow and Robb Stark would be able to cheer him up.

  
A morning spent in the company of his step-mother and half-brother Joffrey had done an impeccable job of thoroughly pissing him off. Admittedly, it was a running trend. Every weekend he would have breakfast with his Father and Step-Mother and their family. It was always a trying experience, and one he only tolerated only for the chance to spend some time with his Father. But his Father hadn’t been there this week, and there was no one there to keep Cersei and Joffrey in check. They had been intolerable.

  
Now, all he wanted to do was drink beer and watch some football.   
From the moment him, Robb and Jon had turned eighteen, this had been their weekly ritual: be at the Stark house for three pm kick off. Catelyn Stark would always put on a marvellous spread of snacks, and always made sure the fridge was well stocked with beer. He almost sighed with relief when he heard the latch go on their front door.

  
He had been expecting Robb or Jon to answer the door. Maybe even Catelyn or Ned. Rickon sometimes answered the door too, if he wasn’t out with his friends. What he had not expected was to find himself face to face with Arya Stark.

  
Not that he minded Arya. He actually quite liked Arya – he had always found her hugely entertaining. In fact, he’d go so far as to say that, after Robb and Jon, she was his favourite Stark. Short, skinny to a fault, fierce and aggressive. Sometimes violent, too. They had loved to wind her up and make her lose her temper. Then she had gone to uni and they had moved onto Rickon, who was no where near as fun to wind up. Gendry had spoken to her a couple of times, on Facebook, to find out how she was getting on, but other than that had barely heard from her since she’d started university two years ago.

  
From the looks of things, she had been getting on a lot better than any of them expected.

  
A large expanse of bare skin immediately caught his eye. Her legs. She was wearing possibly the smallest pair of shorts he had ever seen in his life. And a pair of flat studded biker boots. And a pin-striped waist-coat. That was it. His mouth went dry. Gendry also had no problem in noticing that she had filled out a bit in the five months since Christmas break. So much for the student diet.

  
“Mum! Give it a rest,” She shouted over her shoulder, her voice just shy of a growl and she turned back towards the door. “Gendry!”

  
She smiled brightly at him and Gendry could only grin weakly back at her. He suddenly felt out of sorts, which he knew was absurd. It wasn’t like she’d gone and completely transformed. She’d only put on a bit of weight, filled out a bit. And had apparently started buying children’s clothing.

  
“Arya,” he croaked, and cleared his throat. “I didn’t know you were back from Uni.” Arya shrugged.

  
“Got back last night-”

  
“Where the hell do you think you’re going dressed like that?” Robb had appeared half-way down the stairs and was staring at Arya, appalled.  
Catelyn sauntered behind Arya carrying a plate of food from the Kitchen to the lounge, smugly singing “I told you so.”

  
Arya rolled her eyes skyward and heaved a deep sigh.

  
“Out.”

  
“No you’re not.” Jon had appeared from behind Robb and scoffed loudly as he approached his sister. “You’re not going anywhere till you put some clothes on.” Arya ground her teeth and dropped here eyes to Gendry. Her eyebrows shot up expectantly and his heartbeat picked up a few paces.

  
“Er … they’ve got a point.” He offered weekly. Not that he minded her outfit in the slightest. In fact, the more he saw it, the more he found he really quite liked it. It was more the fact of her going out in it, that he didn’t like. He was a man, he knew how men thought. What that outfit would make them think. Arya didn’t need that kind of hassle. And besides, if she went out in it, he couldn’t look at her in it. Not that that was a deciding factor in this.

  
This, however, did not appear to be the answer Arya was looking for. Her brow dropped and she glared resentfully at him before stepping out of the door and brushing past him, bounding down the front path, heedless of her brother’s shouts. Gendry turned and watched her retreating form, the tussled waves of her bobbed hair bouncing in time to the sway of her hips. She really did have some rather fantastic legs.

  
A sharp smack to the back of his of his head made him duck and he quickly lifted his hand to rub forcefully at the afflicted area. “Stop looking at my sister’s legs,” Robb threatened him, but there was no conviction behind it. Gendry dropped his eyes quickly and turned to follow the two brothers inside trying to ignore the deep blush that had run up his neck.

* * *

 

It was the early hours of the morning when Gendry awoke. His shoulders and neck were stiff from lying on couch, and his head was pounding from the amount of beer he’d drank the night before. He’d been dreaming about legs.

  
A thin blanket had been laid across him and when he turned his head it was to find a tall glass of water and two pain killers sat on the coffee table. Catelyn had obviously been down at some point. He lay still for a moment trying to figure out what had woken him up, but the only sound he could hear was the loud chirping of the crickets in the back garden.  
He sat up with a quiet groan and placed his head in his hands, rubbing harshly at his eyes to try and alleviate some of the pain. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t work. He picked up the two painkillers and popped them in his mouth and quickly chased it down with the glass of water. He drained the glass in seconds, but he still felt like he’d been eating sand.

  
He rose unsteadily from the sofa and shuffled through to the kitchen. There was already someone there. He stopped dead at the kitchen door and stared uneasily at the opened fridge, praying to every god in existence that it wasn’t Sansa. She was nice enough, but he’d never really interacted with her all that much and it was always really awkward when he did.

  
It wasn’t Sansa.

  
The fridge door swung shut to reveal Arya, still clad in her obscenely small shorts and waist-coat, and he suddenly wondered if he might not have been better off running into Sansa after all. Arya stilled when she noticed him standing in the doorway and it seemed to take her a few moments to realise who it was, but when she did she smiled drunkenly at him.

  
“Gendry!”

  
Gendry immediately shushed her and turned to look over his shoulder at the staircase, as if expecting one of the Stark’s to have made their way from their bed to the bottom of the stairs in less than a second. He puffed out and anxious breath. For some reason, the thought of Robb or Jon finding him alone in their kitchen in the middle of the night with their obviously drunk sister made him very uneasy.

  
When he turned back she was already seated at the kitchen bench tucking into the remains of the previous days snacks. He snorted quietly as he watched her shovel cold potato wedges into her mouth.  
He shuffled falteringly towards the kitchen sink and refilled his cup, drained it and refilled it again. His stomached rolled slightly and he could feel himself swaying unsteadily. He was still drunk.

  
When he turned back to face Arya, she was still hunched over the plate, resolutely shoving food into her mouth. She had obviously just gotten back. His eyes flashed up to the clock above her head: five am. His lips twitched slightly and he wobbled over to sit beside her. He picked a sausage roll off the plate and popped into his mouth.

  
“Good night?” he asked conversationally and Arya bobbed her head from side to side still chewing.

  
“S’all right,” she mumbled and hiccuped slightly. She reached for his glass of water and drained half of it. “Bit boring to be honest.” Gendry nodded slowing.

  
“Enjoying uni then?” again Arya bobbed her head but didn’t say anything. “What’s it you’re studying again?”

  
“Languages.” Gendry frowned. He always thought Arya had been a bit of a science nerd.

  
“What you planning on doing with that?”

  
“MI5.” Gendry’s eyebrows shot up. She popped the last of the food into her mouth and turned to face him.

  
“What?”

  
“You want to be a spy?” he asked her sceptically. Arya frowned.

  
“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” She asked defensively.

  
“Nothing!” Gendry answered her quickly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and Arya glared him. “Just didn’t know you fancied yourself as a bit of a 007, is all.” Arya grinned cheekily at him before turning to face him in an overly exaggerated provocative pose and pout.

  
“Stark, Arya Stark,” and she winked at him. Gendry laughed out right at that and Arya smiled, pleased with her little joke. But there was no denying the way his heart had sped up when she had winked at him, and he was silently grateful that the kitchen was shrouded in darkness, or else she’d have seen the blush creeping up his neck. All of which was utterly ridiculous, of course, because they were only mucking around. He was suddenly struck by the though that  _he_  was ridiculous.

  
They lapsed into silence, and whilst Arya seemed to be completely at ease, Gendry found his stomach coiling in unease. He racked his mind for something to say, a question about uni. But there was only one question bouncing madly around his mind at that point in time and it slipped out before he could stop it.

  
“So how’s the love life?” Arya’s eyebrow shot up. Gendry cursed himself. “At Uni… you know?”

  
Arya slowly shook her head. “No … I don’t know.” She sounded bemused.

  
“Oh well I just thought… you know … what they say about uni students and all … not that I know, seeing as I never went to Uni.” He was babbling and he knew he sounded like an idiot from the way she was smirking at him.

  
“Are you asking me if I’ve shagged about?” She asked bluntly and Gendry’s eyes widened in panic.

  
“No! No, no, I’m not!” His voice was slightly louder than was probably wise in his panic and his heart had started hammering in his chest. “No!” he offered again, and Arya shrugged, suddenly smirking again and spun in her chair to rest the back against the table edge. Her legs game up and she laid her feet flat against the fridge door, her arms resting lightly on her bent knees.

  
Gendry tried his hardest not to eye up her legs. Tried!

  
“I only meant that you’ve always made such a point about there being no one interesting in Winterfell,” Gendry tried to explain, trying to redeem himself, all the while stealing surreptitious glances at her legs and he was sure she could see him because she had turned to face him now. “I was just wondering if you’d had any more luck finding someone worthy over in Braavos?”

  
“Why?”

  
“You just seem to be looking for it, is all.” Arya didn’t answer him, she simply cocked her head questioningly, her eyes shining in the darkness. Gendry sighed. “Well … look, no one wears an outfit like that and isn’t looking for some attention.” Arya scoffed.

  
“Peaches,” was all she said.

  
“What?”

  
“Peaches, your ex-girlfriend. She dressed a lot worse that this.” Gendry shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. If he could call her an ex-girlfriend. Blonde, sinful curves and a mightily impressive bust. She was also the shallowest, most vapid human being he had ever met. That had been a huge part of her charm at the time when he’d been eighteen and keen to explore women as much as possible. He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

  
“Peaches wasn’t my girlfriend. She was just a friend.”

  
“A friend that you fucked.” Gendry’s head whipped round and his eyes snapped to hers. The smirk was back and it made him nervous. Arya scoffed. “I’m twenty years old, Gendry. I know what fucking is.” Gendry flinched. It sounded strange coming from Arya. Strange, wrong and completely arousing.

  
Gendry kept wide eyes trained on Arya, shifting slightly at the uncomfortable tightness of his jeans. She had reached for his water again and was gulping messily from it. A drop of liquid escaped from the corner of her mouth and tricked down over her chin and down he long expanse of neck. Gendry watched its path hungrily until it disappeared into the neckline of her waist-coat. When his eyes moved back up to her face, she was watching him; eyes dark and unreadable. Gendry’s heart jumped nervously and he stared back as innocently as possible.

  
She was smirking at him again, dangerously and he was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she was now twenty years old. A woman. Only five years younger than him, and where once that had seemed a lifetime, he now realised it was nothing. Wasn’t Robb’s girlfriend eighteen? Seven years younger than him. Arya was also a woman who apparently wanted to have sex. The thought sent his blood pumping. He swallowed.

  
Arya moved and he suddenly found himself pressed back against the kitchen bench with her between his legs and her small hands resting lightly just above his knees.

  
“I know what fucking is,” she said again. “I’ve done a bit of it myself. I’d like to do more.” Gendry could feel his mouth hanging open. He knew he looked like an idiot. “Is that okay with you?”

  
Gendry felt his head bob up and down. “’Course,” he squeaked out. Arya leaned further over him, her hands sliding perilously high on his thighs.

“Good,” she breathed.

  
Gendry expected the kiss. She had been moving slowly, giving him time to stop her if he wanted to. But Gendry didn’t want to. He wanted to kiss her more than he wanted anything else at that precise moment, and his heart thudded in his chest, beating wildly and Gendry wondered if she could feel the force of it.

  
Her lips were hot, soft and moist. He could taste Jack Daniels on her tongue as she slipped it between his parted lips and spread the flavour over his own. The taste of her was heady and Gendry leaned further into her, trying to press his lips to hers more forcefully. Arya took the hint and stepped into him completely, her hips pressed flush against his. Her hands slip up his torso to rest lightly against collarbone and he slipped his arms around her waist, his hands splayed across the few inches of skin visible at her back. He pulled her tighter against him, grinding his hips against hers and felt his cock twitch at the groan this drew out of her.

  
He didn’t know what he was doing, knew that he probably should stop. But he wasn’t going to, and when her hand dropped to the button of his jeans he didn’t try to stop her. He let her pop it free and pull down the zip. It was his turn to groan as he felt her small hand pushing its way inside his boxers, her small digits confidently taking his painfully hard member in hand. She stroked once, twice and Gendry shuddered into her mouth. He could feel her smirking against his lips. He smirked back. He had never been more aroused that he was right then. Her hand moved up and over the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum with the palm of her hand. Arya wrenched her lips from his, panting.

  
“Moist. Anyone would think you’d already been inside me.”

  
“Already?” Arya didn’t answer, simply returned her lips to Gendry’s seeking ones. She took one of his hands by the wrist and guided it round to her front, to the hem of her shorts. The inside of her thighs were wet. Gendry slipped the tip on her finger inside and slid it along her slick folds. Soaking. She was so wet, and his cock twitched in her hand. Arya groaned, louder than was probably okay given the situation, and dug her fingers sharply into his shoulder. Tension coiled in his chest and he stood up abruptly, his hands coming to her small waist and spinning her. He lifted her easily, depositing her on the kitchen counter. In a matter of seconds he had her shorts off and two of his fingers buried deep into her cunt. She hadn’t been wearing any underwear and the thought made his head swim. He crooked his fingers and Arya whimpered.

  
His eyes flew to her face and his stomach twisted powerfully with arousal. Her face were flushed, her eyes shinning brightly in the pale light filtering through the windows. She was panting, her lips parted and red and swollen. His cock throbbed almost painfully. He didn’t want to drag this out, he wanted her now. He needed to be inside her. He removed his fingers from her, ignoring her whimper of frustration and divested her of her scant top, leaving her completely bare to him. He realised abstractly that was having trouble breathing.

  
His head dipped and took one of her small nipples into his mouth, swirling it about his tongue as his hands when to his jeans, and pushed them down. He shimmied out of them quickly, over his trainers, and kicked them to the side, one of his hands coming back up to her other breast, rolling the nipple between thumb and forefinger. He moved in, pressing himself against her and Arya arched into the feel of his mouth at her tits and his cock pressed firmly against her dripping cunt. That was all the encouragement he needed.

  
He pulled his hips back and in one fluid movement, sheathed himself inside her. Both of them stilled. Gendry was well aware of the fact that he was by no means a small man, but even so Arya was tight. So tight it made his eyes roll back in his head and he couldn’t stop the guttural growl that sounded in his throat. Arya was in no better state; panting heavily, small breathy whimpers puffing from her swollen lips. She leaned forward and kissed him. Softly, almost chastely and Gendry came apart.

  
He was pounding into her in earnest, and all Arya could do was cling on to his shoulders for dear life. She was making far more noise than was safe and Gendry found her lips again, swallowing her moans and whimpers. He could feel her shaking against him, could feel his knees beginning to weaken, and still he went on thrusting into her relentlessly. Her grip on his shoulders was getting stronger, hear breathing and her heartbeat had grown erratic and the clenching of her walls around his cock had him dangerously close to release. He needed her to come, and he need her to come soon. He shifted her till her hips were at a higher angle and she bucked against him, whimpering shamelessly into his mouth. It wasn’t enough, he could feel the pleasure coiling, his balls tightening. He pulled his hand from her hips and dropped it between them. His forceful thrusts had smeared her moisture all over their fronts and he found her clit wet and swollen. He pressed his thumb against it and she bucked again.

  
He began to rub circles over it, never once stopping in the forceful pace of his hips. She was whimpering uncontrollably, begging and pleading with him as she began to thrust her hips, meeting him blow for blow. The fluttering of her cunt was getting faster, stronger, and he knew he didn’t have long left. He flicked her clit, once twice, three times. Arya shuddered; both of them cried out as she came, clenching his cock in a vice-like grip. He continued to pound into her, focused solely on helping her ride this out, but it was too much and he felt the tightly wound coil inside him snap. With a hoarse grunt he came; throbbing and pulsing as he spilled himself inside her.

  
The stilled, trembling. He was soaking, drenched in sweat and so was she; his t shirt clinging to both of their bodies. He could feel himself softening, beginning to slip from her and he looked around wildly for something to stop his release from flowing out of her. Arya was quicker than him, and reached for the kitchen roll, pulling some off and slipped it between them, his flaccid cock sliding from her.

  
They were watching each other intently, looking for a sign of regret or embarrassment. Gendry only felt weak and weightless. Awed at the sight of her glistening naked body spread before him.

  
He could tell from the way she watched him, the way her eyes roved over his partially naked body, the way that she chewed at her bottom lip that she liked what she saw, and had done for a while and that this was not the only time this was going to happen. He couldn’t say he was wholly disappointed by the prospect and he smiled. Arya smiled back at him wickedly, her tongue curling up to rest at the corner of her mouth and he laughed huskily.

  
“Mate, I’m telling you, I heard someone downstairs.” Gendry and Arya stilled at the sound of Jon’s voice, their eyes going wide with panic as they listened to the voices upstairs.

  
“It’s probably just Arya getting back, or Gendry in the kitchen. Was the cricket bat really necessary?” Robb sounded tired, exasperated.

  
“I’m going downstairs to have a look.”

They could hear the squeak of the loose floor board at the top of the stairs and their panic spurred them to action. They scrambled around the kitchen snatching up discarded clothing, and for a fleeting second Gendry panicked that they wouldn’t be able to get their clothes back on in time, before he saw Arya bolt out of the back door. Without a thought, Gendry tore after her through the darkness of the back garden and came to a stop near the bottom, shielding themselves in a small grove of oak trees, rushing to re-dress themselves. Arya seemed to have clothes on quicker than he’s been able to take them off.

  
They could hear Jon and Robb arguing in the kitchen, their shadows moving around looking for signs of an intruder. They saw rob lift his arm and swipe at the back of Jon’s head and then their shadows retreated, back towards the stairs. Gendry let go of the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and Arya turned to smile at him in relief.

  
“Close one,” she said.

  
“Yeah, probably wasn’t the best idea to do it in the kitchen,” Gendry chuckled.

  
“No,” Arya agreed. “Think we should go to yours from now on.” It was Gendry’s turn to grin wickedly, his heart beat starting to speed up again.

  
“Yeah?” he asked taking slow steps towards her.

  
“Oh yes,” she offered, her back coming to rest against the trunk of a large oak.

  
“When is it you go back to uni?” His hands came to rest at either side of her head and he dipped his head to suckle softly at her neck. Arya sighed.

  
“Third year – I’m on an exchange. I’m not going back to Braavos this year.” Gendry grinned against his neck. He already knew this, Catelyn had been telling him earlier. He ran his tongue below her ear and his hands found their way back to her hips. He could feel himself stirring again.

  
“No?”

  
“No,” Arya was breathless. “I’m doing a year at Westeros North, Torrhen’s Square campus.”

  
Torrhen’s Square campus was the closest after Winterfell’s and only a half an hour bus ride away. Twenty minutes if you had a car. Which Gendry did.

  
“Well, that’s convenient,” he murmured into the side of her neck, trailing his lips down to her exposed shoulder, leaving goose bumps in his wake despite the unusually warm night.

  
“Isn’t it?” She was clinging to him now, her hands roaming along his shoulders before slipping into his hair and scratching lightly at his scalp. Gendry hummed against her.

  
“Come along, Stark.” He pulled away, taking his turn to smirk. His hand lifted from her hip and clasped around hers, pulling her from the tree as he moved.

  
“Where are we going?” she asked, allowing herself to be pulled along.

  
“Back to my place.” 


End file.
